


Drifting

by arashisucc



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy angst bc I live off pain, LOOK REI LOVES KOGA A LOT AND HES REFLECTIN, M/M, i actually finished this months ago shoot me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashisucc/pseuds/arashisucc
Summary: Rei finds himself reflecting on his relationship with Koga in the pale moonlight





	Drifting

Rei didn’t sleep that night. 

 

How could he? With his beloved Doggie slumbering silently beside him, he couldn’t pass up this opportunity to admire his precious pet.

It wasn’t as if Rei actually slept during the night, he merely pretended to whenever dear Koga would be accompanying him in the darkness. He knew that the boy burned right through his energy during the day, barking at anything with a pulse it seemed. The boy needed his sleep, however, that didn’t stop Rei’s nightly activities with him. 

A sly smile spread across the vampire’s face, remembering the events that unfolded not too long ago. He could still feel Koga’s arms around him, tightening, his body arching and shaking, begging him to keep going. Trembling fingers pulled his dark, silky hair, gasping whispers of ‘Rei’ through kiss-bruised lips, half-lidded eyes glazed over in a film of pure lust.

However, tonight it seemed that Koga had overdone himself, passing out almost immediately after he’d finished. Rei half-expected as much, disappointed that their playtime was cut short, but he gently set his lovely Doggie down, kissing his cheek as he brushed his hair away from his face.

Koga was beautiful, especially when asleep. The harsh lines on his face and his seemingly permanent scowl were softened in the moonlight, making his skin glow, silver hair catching just a few slivers of pale blue light. Absolutely gorgeous was an understatement but Rei found himself muttering those words to himself every moment he so much as thought about Koga. To him, Koga was an ethereal being, unreal, almost mythical; such thoughts seemed odd coming from a creature of the night such as Rei, but he believed them with his entire being. 

 

Koga was perfect.

 

It made sense, an idol had to be beautiful to be successful. Their talents came to be second-best when compared to the impact their looks had on their career. Koga just so happened to be incredibly handsome, as well as talented, which worked in his favor. His temper would get in the way at times but everyone knew that Koga wasn’t just in UNDEAD because he and Rei were close; Koga earned his place in the most wicked unit to ever grace Yumenosaki Academy.

Rei found it troublesome when he saw that there were fans that wanted Koga for themselves. His eyes narrowed when they held his hands after their live performances, telling him how much they “loved” him. He had to look away when Koga blushed at their comments, retorting with some lie that he had to say to make them stop saying such things. Rei knew that the ugly monster known as jealousy would creep in at those moments, tugging and piercing his heart.

But Koga was his, and Rei knew that he was the only one who would ever see Koga like this, the only one who could make him feel like this. His fans would never be able to love him the way he does.

 

They’d never be what Rei was.

 

Truthfully, Rei knew that Koga had looked up to him. He knew that Koga desperately wanted to be like him because he had admired him so so much; he wanted to stay by his side no matter what, had wanted to be with Rei. And Rei would’ve been the last person in the galaxy to have refused Koga’s wishes.

But alas, fate tore them apart. Rei found himself oceans and lands away from Koga due to one Tenshouin Eichi. And such separation strangled Koga, confused and alone. He put up walls that were covered with thorns and vines, ready to fight, teeth bared. Unsure of what to do with himself, he began to become someone different.

 

He changed.

 

And when Rei had come back as a flaccid image of his once powerful self, Koga let the walls down for just a split second. A sea of grief and failure overwhelmed him. Because he had felt as though Rei leaving was his own fault. And this fallen vampire king, one who’d shown Koga a light within the dark, was lost because of him. 

And yet, as soon as he’d let them down, he too felt a monster lodge itself inside him, one that festered and distorted his perception. Wrath. Jealousy. Rage. 

He began to blame Rei for everything, changing his demeanor in such a way to blatantly taunt Rei’s once powerful aura, no longer relying on his bark over his bite. And Rei was fine with that. He deserved to be hated by his junior, who he loved so much, to be deliberately ridiculed in his own way, deserved to be the one Koga took his anger out on. Koga needed to find himself before they could repair the damage done to what they were. 

And eventually, within time, something shifted. After relearning one another, figuring out what was right and what was wrong, they met eye-to-eye.

Rei knew.

Koga found that he had nothing to blame Rei for anymore. He’d continue to make a scene, of course, intent on not letting anyone think he’d forgiven Rei, because that wasn’t the Koga thing to do. 

Rei accepted that, because he didn’t need to say anything either. The shift settled. And they found each other within the other’s care, the split seam of their love mended itself back, uniting them once again.

Rei would never lie, he truly loved Koga. He loved the way his pet’s eyes glimmered when he talked about dogs, especially Leon, the carefree laughs he let out when he was truly happy, the loving gaze and soft expression he held for animals of all kinds. He loved the feel of his calloused hands holding his own soft ones, his radiant skin that seemed to be brighter than the sun itself. The way he held Rei’s gaze for that extra second whenever he could before glancing away quickly, as though to hide the fact that he’d been staring that whole time. The flush of red that flooded in whenever he told Rei he loved him.

 

Rei had to take a moment and close his eyes; that sight always made him breathless.

 

He gently caressed Koga’s cheek, rousing the silver-haired boy.

“-mm…?” Amber eyes fluttered open, wild hair flying in random directions. Koga lifted his head ever so slightly off Rei’s pillow, not entirely awake nor asleep.

“Shh, go back to sleep, puppy.” Rei whispered, pulling the sheets over his boyfriend’s exposed shoulder, his dark nails gently raked against Koga’s sun-kissed skin.

Koga mumbled something else incoherent, shuffling underneath the dark, silk sheets. Rei could only make out “...loaf…Mei...” before his head hit the pillow and he was out like a light. The vampire chuckled, brushing strands of silver hair away from Koga’s slumbering eyes. 

 

“I love you too, Koga.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wrote this hella long time ago and when Deadmanz event happened I added some shit in wHOOP WHOOP
> 
> Also isn’t it crazy my first fic is ReiKoga


End file.
